


bagian terburuk

by NairelRaslain



Series: #NulisRandom2017 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Mimpi buruk panjang itu harus segera berakhir.[#NulisRandom2017]





	bagian terburuk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Gintama_ merupakan properti sah milih Sorachi Hideaki.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk yang begitu panjang, yang tidak berkesudahan, Gintoki selalu melihat medan perang di balik kelopak matanya yang menutup. Ada teriakan-teriakan, sebagian meraung-raung murka karena terluka, sebagian adalah komando untuk terus menggempur, dan sebagian lagi, yang berasal dari jantung Gintoki yang detakannya bagai ledak penghancur sesusunan tulang rusuknya, meminta untuk menghentikan semua ini, _semua ini._

Lalu Gintoki akan melihat bagaimana dirinya membuat kepala gurunya sendiri terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ada teriakan dari Takasugi, yang meski sudah dibungkam lewat bola mata kiri yang ditusuk mata pedang, teriakan murka dan murka yang menyalak lewat mulut bungkam Takasugi menusuk Gintoki dari telapak kaki menuju jantungnya, menuju otak di balik tempurung kepalanya.

 _Amanto_ menodong-nodongkan mata pisau, mengiris-ngiris sekawanan _samurai_ yang berjuang bersama Gintoki. Medan perang hujan darah. Medan perang adalah sehamparan tanah lapang yang mengerikan, yang menelan nyawa-nyawa saudara, tapi juga menelan para _amanto-amanto_ bajingan itu.

Bagian terburuknya, mungkin, adalah ketika Gintoki disodorkan pemandangan _samurai-samurai_ bertubuh taklengkap yang menatap Gintoki lewat sepasang mata hitam—atau mata yang mengalirkan darah untuk bagian terburuknya. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa ada bagian tubuh yang hilang; mengapa darah tidak berhenti meluber dari kulit yang lukanya terbuka; mengapa daging-daging mereka membusuk lalu jatuh dan terinjak oleh kaki-kaki mereka sendiri; _mengapa Gintoki masih bertubuh lengkap dan tidak menderita._

Lalu Gintoki akan menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan _menikmati_ bagian terburuk itu. _Samurai-samurai_ itu mengejar, meminta Gintoki mencarikan bagian tubuh mereka yang hilang. Atau bagian terburuk yang lainnya adalah dijejalkan paksa daging-daging busuk yang diambil dari tubuh _samurai_ itu sendiri ke dalam mulut Gintoki sambil menyalak dan menyumpah Gintoki akan benar-benar segera menemui mereka di neraka.

Gintoki akan bangun kemudian. Lewat alarm yang menjerit-jerit sekitar pukul tiga pagi—atau dua atau empat, tergantung Gintoki menyetelnya. Gintoki akan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya menghapus mimpi buruk panjang supaya tidak lagi datang. Dan kemudian Gintoki akan menghabiskan waktu sampai hari benar-benar pagi hanya dengan berbaring di _futon_ -nya tanpa bisa lagi memejamkan mata.

Namun, hari itu berbeda. Hal pertama yang didapati Gintoki sesaat setelah alarmnya menjerit-jerit dan kelopak matanya membuka adalah Takasugi—Takasugi yang mendudukkan diri di atas perut Gintoki, menembakkan setatapan mata paling tidak bersahabat yang pernah Gintoki terima, dengan mata pedang berhadapan langsung dengan dada kiri Gintoki. Ada cairan hangat yang mengalir turun di sisi kiri tubuhnya ketika Gintoki merasakan ada pergerakan dari pedang yang Takasugi tempatkan.

“Gintoki,” panggil Takasugi sambil menggerakkan kepala, “tahu apa yang harus diucapkan ketika ada orang yang membunuhmu?”

Dalam waktu yang singkat sekali, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Takasugi mendorong pedangnya. Gintoki tidak melawan, mungkin itu yang Takasugi benar-benar inginkan, dan mungkin itu yang Gintoki perlukan untuk menghapuskan mimpi buruknya yang begitu panjang.

Namun, meski begitu, Gintoki tidak tahu harus mengucap _‘selamat tinggal’_ atau justru _‘terima kasih’_ pada Takasugi. Atau mungkin Gintoki memang tidak perlu mengucap apa pun karena sejak awal, semua mimpi buruknya yang begitu panjang datang karena ulah Gintoki sendiri. Atau mungkin, _mungkin saja,_ inilah bagian terburuk dari kesemuanya itu.


End file.
